The NightLife Trilogy: Change
by Komuso
Summary: Karma Silver was unpopular and bullied. Winter Jade was under the radar. Until they became changed. Not exactly sure how to describe the genres. R&R! I drew the pic!
1. Karma Silver

**Hello, mates! School's in session, but I still want to write so I will! Ciao!  
**

Karma was running when she fell into a puddle. She got up and ran home, wet, upset, and tired. She unlocked the door and tried to avoid I contact with her parents. "What happened, Karma? I know something happened so don't lie to me!" Mrs. Silver demanded for answers.

Karma sighed. "The usual, Mother. The girls get there dogs and they chase me! Only this time, I fell into a puddle. Mother, can I be home schooled? Please?" Karma begged.

Mrs. Silver rolled her eyes. "I told you yesterday, no! We can't teach you like teachers do!" Mrs. Silver answered.

"It's very hard to learn when people are pointing at me, tripping me, taking my stuff, and the teachers do absolutely NOTHING about it! Mother, you would do a better job!"

"Karma, no! I'll write a note to the principal hopefully he'll know what it means!"

"He won't CONFRONT them, he'll ANNOUNCE the note to the whole school!"

"What's going on in here? It sounded this way when I left work!" Mr. Silver exclaimed.

"Someone is emotionally and physically hurting Karma!"

"Not someone, Mother. EVERYONE! I-I need to rest! And I don't need anything to drink because that stupid puddle got in my mouth!" Karma stormed up the stairs.

She went back to her book she had wanted to read so bad during school. She loved how the book showed pictures and described what the creature would do. She was in the werewolf page.

_How to turn into a werewolf:_

_Get bitten.  
_

_Drink water after a wolf has stepped in it.  
_

_One or both of your parents are werewolves.  
_

_Be born on December 24._  
_Use magic._

Karma read on until she fell asleep.

_"Don't run! Do something with your life and end it! Our doggies are hungry!" Melinda (one of the populars) screamed laughing._

_Then she fell into the puddle. She looked at it closely and saw a paw print. She looked up at the moon and saw it was full. _

Karma woke and was laying in a pool of sweat. She sighed of relief. That puddle didn't have a paw print in it. It definitely wasn't the full moon today. It was a new moon. She laughed. She fell into a peaceful slumber. If only she was right about the paw print.


	2. Winter Jade

"Can you believe the populars? Chasing someone around like that? It's so... barbaric!" Winter told her one and only friend Jane.

"Just be glad it isn't you! That would be scary!" Jane replied, grateful.

Winter nodded. She would hate to be chased by dogs. Luckily, she was no interest to the populars.

"I feel sorry for Karma. She has no friends, she's getting bad grades because people are stealing or destroying her homework. I wonder if she's had any friends..."

"Winter Candi Jade, stop this nonsense now!" Jane interrupted.

"OK, Mom. What do I need to stop? You weren't very clear."

"We can't be her friend! Unless you feel the need to get chased by dogs, I won't stop you! I just won't be there to share the pain! So, you can do-"

"I get it! Jeez! We can't afford getting terrible grades, anyway. Well, you can't. I'm doing fine."

"Thanks BFF! Support is always welcome! Oh, your house is coming up!"

"Bye, Jane! See ya!" Winter waved and went inside.

Her Mom looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie! How was school?"

"It was good, Mom. But that same girl is getting chased again!"

"Who is it?"

"Karma Silver."

Mrs. Jade shook his head.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do why did Dad die?"

"He died to save you and me. Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

_Winter was 5 years old. She was sleeping soundly. All the sudden, she smelled smoke and woke up to a fiery wall. Winter was terrified. She screamed and began to cry. She then saw her father. He said something, but she didn't hear what he said. Little did she know, that mumble would be the last time she'd hear his voice. He took her outside and went back inside to get his wife. He got her out, but right as she got out, the roof collapsed. Mrs. Jade began to_ scream._  
_

"It's alright, honey."

Winter felt her cheeks. She wiped the tears off.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I-I just need some fresh air."

Winter stepped outside and inhaled.

She stared out at the lonely street.

Then, she heard a rustle in the bush right next to her. She turned around to go inside when something bit her neck.

"Ow!"

She went inside and decided to forget about it. She fell asleep ignoring the pain. The next day would be an unforgettable one.


	3. The First Day For the Rest of Your Life

**Sorry I haven't updated! It's been a long time, I know, I just needed ideas! Hope you enjoy...**

Winter Jade woke up and her head was hurting.

"Ugh. What's with my head?" Winter asked no one in particular. She looked in the mirror and smiled then had a look of horror on her face. She had fangs. HUGE fangs.

"Great. When I get my growth spurt it's on my canine teeth!" Winter said sarcastically. She got dressed and went downstairs, getting ready to eat her breakfast, when she accident scraped her arm against the table drawing blood.

"Stupid table!" Winter looked at her arm and licked the blood away. She noticed how warm and flavorful the blood was. Then she stopped.

"Why did I just do that? That was weird..." Winter shook her head and began to eat her breakfast.

**Walking to school... **

"Whoa! Your teeth! What happened?" Jane asked very concerned.

"I have no idea! It just came! What the heck, right?" Winter groaned.

The populars took interest Winter. Not good.

"Whoa! Look at her teeth!" Melinda inspected.

"Fang Girl. Your new name!" Viki suggested cruelly.

"I like her new name. I think it describes her perfectly!" Mackenzie smirked.

Winter stared at Jane...or at least tried to. Where did she go?

"Now, Fang Girl has been a good girl! She did her homework in math..." Melinda mocked.

"Good. I haven't done mine yet!" Viki snatched her book and the populars left Winter alone...for now.

**At lunch... **

"Jane? Jane! Jane, why are you avoiding me?" Winter asked.

"Your getting too much attention from the populars. I-I can't be friends with you anymore. Bye, Fang Girl," Jane whispered.

Winter blinked a few times. She saw Karma sitting by herself. Today, was the first day of the rest of her life.


	4. The Table

**Everyone hates my guts, probs. But that's okay! I'll live! **

Karma looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and black highlights standing near her table.

"Can I..."

Karma nodded. The girl sat down quickly. "Winter. Or Fang Girl...(sigh). You're Karma, right?"

"Yes. Why are you taking sudden interest in me? Or is someone taking sudden interest in you...no one would hang with me without a pretty good reason." Winter smiled nervously. Then she closed her mouth.

"Wait! Smile again!" Karma demanded.

Winter opened her mouth. Karma smiled in wonder. "How would you like to come to my house? You know, study or something..."

"Yes!" Winter said eagerly. Winter was very confused. Why would anyone want to criticize such a nice person? She wasn't ugly, wasn't too smart, wasn't dumb...mysteries.


End file.
